Frozen Fun
by WritingRowlet
Summary: The first snow of the season has May's Glaceon super excited! So what's better to do than wake May up really early just so they can go outside? Nothing! Just cute May and Glaceon bonding


" _And the winner of our Johto Grand Festival is…it's May!" Lillian announced as the crowd erupted in applause._

 _May stood shell shocked for a moment, tears filling her eyes. "We did it…" she whispered, looking to Blaziken. "We did it!"_

 _Blaziken lifted her up as Glaceon yipped and jumped around them. As Blaziken sat May on her feet, Glaceon lifted up to set her paws on the girl._

" _You were fantastic, Glaceon," May praised, making to pet the fresh snow pokemon. She might have, had Glaceon not breathed out frost onto May and frozen her hair back as it shimmered in the light._

That's when May awoke with a scream.

"Glace?" Glaceon tilted her head to the side as little snowflakes escaped her mouth.

May sat up, then noticed the drop of temperature in the room. "Oh, jeez! It's freezing in here, Glaceon!" May fussed, rubbing her arms. "And when did you get out of your pokeball?"

Glaceon jumped down from the bed and made her way over to the big window in the room. She leaned on the sill and nudged the dark plum curtain back with her nose. "Ceon! Glaaace!"

"Oh, it snowed!" May cheered, getting up to look at the white landscape. She shivered just at the sight, though giggled when Glaceon nudged her nose against her cheek. "I guess you want to go out and play in that, huh?"

"Glaceon!"

May giggled and stood to her full height, making her way to her clothes spread out on the back of a chair. "Well, let me get dressed first." Unfortunately, Glaceon chased after her with every step, pawing at her shoestrings and jumping for the fabric belt of May's coat. Snickering, May asked, "How quickly do you wanna go outside?" which seemed to be enough to get Glaceon to behave.

"Alright, alright, let's go!"

Glaceon needed no other words, bolting out the door of the Pokémon Center without May. The coordinator found her in a tree bouncing around to shake the snow down. "What are you doing that for?" May asked just as Glaceon started to back up. "Glaceon, what are you-"

Glaceon jumped straight out of the tree, landing in the pile of snow she had created. Face first, hind legs squirming to drop into the snow.

May froze for a moment, unsure of what to think. She blinked once, twice, thrice before Glaceon's head popped up. The pokemon looked over to her and shook off the flakes on her head. That was enough to break May. The sight of her usually slightly-aggressive, stoic Glaceon shoulders-deep in a pile of snow sent her into a deep belly laugh that brought May to her knees.

Concerned, Glaceon hopped out and galloped over to her trainer, nuzzling against May's coat sleeve. "You're so silly!" May giggled. Glaceon huffed, then took off towards the forest. "Hey, wait for me!" May cried as she ran after her pokemon. Glaceon kicked up snow, so May scooped some up and tossed it at the fresh snow pokemon, laughing as Glaceon jumped with each hit.

They continued their play until May was thoroughly frozen through and through and they were both out of breath. So, back to the Pokémon Center they went. "I think I won that snowball fight," May said with hot chocolate in hand.

"Glace!" Glaceon fussed, pawing at May's feet. _She_ was the one to knock May on her bottom! Clearly, _she_ was the victor!

"Yeah, yeah." May waved her off and took a sip of her drink. "We'll call it a draw, OK?" Glaceon huffed, but accepted anyway as she took a seat on May's lap for a well-deserved victory nap. May smiled down at her pokemon, scratching behind her ear in just the spot she knew Glaceon loved. It wasn't always easy to take care of such a cold loving pokemon when May herself was from one of the warmest places in the world, but it was worth it to see the pokemon she loved so much be so happy.

 **I've done some fics like this for Gary and his Umbreon, but never for May and Glaceon. So since contestshipping week is quickly approaching, I've been thinking about May and just the Advanced Gen in general. That's how this happened; we barely know anything about May's _Glaceon_ and I loved her _Eevee_ so blah, blah, blah, I wrote this.**


End file.
